Das Individuum ihrer selbst
Jedes Mal, wenn ich diese Gestalt im Spiegel sehe, muss ich zweimal blinzeln. Meine braunen, welligen Haare habe ich seit sicherlich einer Woche nicht mehr gewaschen. Dunkle Augenringe haben sich unter meinen tiefen, dunkelbraunen Augen gebildet. Ich laufe in meinem „Ich leg‘ mich jede Minute ins Bett und bin bereit, zu schlafen“-Gewand herum und sehe nicht mehr wie die 24-jährige Lucy aus. Vermutlich würde man mich bereits an die Ende 30 schätzen. '' '' '' ''Ich schweife ab und blicke auf den Boden. Wozu ich mir diese Fragen stelle, weiß ich auch nicht. Es hat mich in letzter Zeit ja ohnehin niemand darauf angesprochen. '' '' '' ''Ich merke, wie die Blicke auf mir liegen, als ich die Straße entlang gehe. Es fühlt sich so an, als würde eine Katze auf mir sitzen. Es ist nur keine normale Katze. An ihrem Schwanzende brennt ein heißes Feuer. Ihr rinnt nach Verwesung riechender Speichel aus dem Mund direkt ihren Hals herunter, welcher mir über meine nackte Haut gleitet und sofort verspüre ich einen starken Schmerz, genau dort, wo er aufkommt. Sie kratzt mir meine Haut auf und miaut mir lauthals ins Ohr. '' '' '' ''Plötzlich erscheint mir diese bekannte Stimme wieder in meinem Kopf: „Es ist deine Schuld!“ Ich frage mich, was meine Schuld ist, was ich getan habe. '' '' '' ''Wie bin ich überhaupt auf die Straße gekommen? Ich war doch gerade eben noch in meinem Zimmer und habe an meinem Bild weitergemalt. '' '' '' ''Offensichtlich habe ich den Einkauf erledigt, denn ich sehe zwei Einkaufstaschen in beiden meiner Hände. Ich muss zuhause bemerkt haben, dass mir etwas zu Essen fehlt. Immerhin muss ich auch meine zwei Kaninchen, Cas und Crow, füttern. Wenn ich verhungere, dann ist mir das egal, aber meine zwei kleinen Babys würde ich nie verhungern lassen. Ich bin in letzter Zeit etwas verwirrt, aber offenbar lässt mein Unterbewusstsein das nicht zu. Gut so. Das muss dann wohl auch der Grund für meinen Ausgang gewesen sein. '' '' '' ''Zuhause angekommen packe ich die Karotten aus und lege sie Cas und Crow auf den Boden. Sie kommen sofort angelaufen und knabbern freudig an ihren Karotten. Lustig, wie sie immer so tun, als hätten sie wochenlang nichts mehr zu Fressen gehabt. Ich setze mich neben sie hin und beobachte sie. Im Augenwinkel sehe ich etwas beim Fenster vorbei huschen. Ich blicke nach draußen, sehe jedoch nichts. Wieder diese Stimme „Du verletzt alles und jeden, den du vorgibst zu lieben.“ – „Wer ist da?“ rufe ich bereits etwas gereizt. Keine Antwort. Plötzlich sehe ich, wie von den Blättern des Baums, der außerhalb meines Fensters steht, rote Farbe heruntertropft. Aber Farbe? Nein. Woher denn auch? Keiner der Wohnungen hier ist hoch genug, um Farbe aus dem Fenster über den Baum zu schütten und keiner hier würde Farbe aus dem Fenster werfen. Selbst für diese Gegend wäre das wohl vollkommen absurd. Aber was ist das sonst? Ist das vielleicht...? Nein, nein, das kann nicht sein! Ich stürze zu Boden, starre erschreckt auf Cas und Crow, die weiterhin friedlich ihre Karotten fressen und offenbar kein Bisschen von dem mitbekommen haben, was gerade geschehen ist. Nicht einmal den Schatten haben sie bemerkt, wobei sie doch immer bei jeder Kleinigkeit die Flucht ergreifen. Das kann ich doch nicht echt gesehen haben. Ich nehme meinen Mut zusammen und sehe noch einmal nach draußen. Es ist weg. Die Blätter sind grün. Keine Spur von dieser roten Farbe. Habe ich mir das etwa eingebildet? '' '' '' ''Ich denke, ich lege mich einfach nieder und versuche, das alles zu vergessen. Vielleicht habe ich einfach zu wenig geschlafen. '' '' '' '''- '' '' '' ''Ich wache mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen auf. Im selben Moment bricht dieselbe, alte Stimme mit einem „Wieso musstest du das tun? Es ist deine Schuld. Ich muss dir das alles antun. Du lässt mir keine andere Wahl.“ ein. Nachdem ich vor etwa drei Stunden zwei starke Schmerztabletten genommen und gemerkt habe, dass die zweite auch nicht viel hilft, versuche ich mich zum Schlafen zu zwingen. '' '' '' ''- '' '' '' ''Zwei Straßen weiter spüre ich diese Schwere auf meinen Schultern. Es fühlt sich so an, als würde ein Elefant auf mir sitzen. Es ist nur kein normaler Elefant. Sein Rüssel brennt wie heißes Feuer und ich verspüre die Hitze, bevor er mich überhaupt berührt. Seine Stoßzähne sind pechschwarz und aus seinem Rüssel rinnt teerdicke Flüssigkeit über meinen Kopf herab, welche mir meine Haare sofort wegbrennt. Er umschlingt meine bloße Haut mit demselben und wieder verspüre ich einen starken Schmerz, genau dort, wo er mich umschlingt und trötet mir lauthals ins Ohr. Plötzlich spüre ich eine Gestalt vor mir. Ich sehe hinauf. Er ist es. Er, der mir all diese Worte immer und immer wieder in den Kopf setzt. Sie sind nun lauter als sonst. „Honey, ich will dir nicht weh tun. Es tut mir leid. Aber du hast dir das alles selbst eingebrockt.“ Ich verstehe nicht, was ihm Leid tut oder was ich mir selbst eingebrockt haben soll. Seine roten Augen strahlen mich an. Eine schwarze Aura umgibt ihn und ich kann seine vollkommene Gestalt nicht betrachten. Jedoch sehe ich noch etwas. Sind das… Zähne? Er lacht mich aus. Oh Gott, ich muss hier weg. '' '' '' ''Ich renne nachhause und knalle die Türe hinter mir zu. Ich kann mich nicht mehr halten, knie zu Boden und fange an, zu weinen. Mein Unterleib tut so weh. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich gestürzt bin und das vielleicht vergessen habe. Nein, das ist unmöglich. Mein Gedächtnis ist nicht das Beste in letzter Zeit, aber an einen Sturz würde ich mich doch erinnern. Das denke ich zumindest. Ich beginne zu bluten. Ich habe meine Periode doch gerade erst gehabt. Hier stimmt etwas nicht. '' '' '' ''Erschöpft und komplett verheult werfe ich mir eine Schlaftablette ein. Das ist genug Aufregung für den Tag. Schnell füttere ich noch Cas und Crow und nehme mir am nächsten Tag vor, mich mehr mit ihnen zu beschäftigen. Das verabsäume ich in letzter Zeit viel zu oft. '' '' '' ''- '' '' '' Eine Stimme weckt mich. „Schatz, bitte tu‘ nicht so, als würde dich das alles mitnehmen. Du kommst doch vollkommen klar damit.“ ''Ich öffne die Augen und sehe dieselbe Stadt. Dieselbe Stadt, in der ich aufgewachsen bin. Dieselbe Stadt, die ich fast täglich durchquere, um Essen oder Futter oder Dergleichen zu kaufen. Dieselbe Stadt, in der ich immer wieder lande, ohne zu wissen, wie ich hier her kam. Nur irgendetwas ist anders. Die Menschen auf der Straße lachen. Sie lachen nicht nur, sondern sie starren mich dabei an und flüstern sich gegenseitig Worte zu. Ich kann sie nicht verstehen. Und noch etwas Merkwürdiges: Die Gebäude scheinen aus Rasierklingen aufgebaut zu sein und die Baumstämme sehen aus wie… Laufknoten? Das ist doch wohl ein schlechter Witz. '' '' '' ''„Entschuldigung, gibt es Neuigkeiten in der Stadt, von denen ich nichts weiß?“ frage ich einen der Passanten. Dieser entgegnet mir mit „Du bist '''das Gesprächsthema“, lacht er und geht weiter, den lachenden Blick auf mich gerichtet. '' '' '' „Siehst du, das passiert, wenn du Leuten davon erzählst. Sie werden dich nicht ernst nehmen. Sie werden dich nur auslachen. Du bist eine Schande.“ sagt er zu mir. Er, der mich seit gefühlten Ewigkeiten quält. Jedoch verstehe ich immer noch nicht, was er von mir will. '' '' '' ''Gerade, als ich ihn ein weiteres Mal fragen möchte, was er von mir will und was hier vor sich geht, spüre ich, wie meine Arme brennen. Ich ziehe mir meine Ärmel nach oben und sehe Blutergüsse überall. Es schmerzt so sehr. '' '' '' ''Ich versuche, aufzuwachen oder zumindest aufzustehen und nach Hause zu gelangen, um vielleicht im Traum an derselben Stelle wieder aufzuwachen, an der ich eingeschlafen bin. '' '' '' ''Ich will hier weg. Ich will aufwachen. Bitte lass‘ das nur ein Traum sein. '' '' '' '''-'' '' '' ''Als ich zuhause angekommen bin, bin ich nicht aufgewacht, wie ich es erwartet habe. Die Blutergüsse an meinen Armen sind immer noch da. Ich versuche, nicht verrückt zu werden. Ich wünschte, ich könnte meine Mum anrufen und ihr davon erzählen, aber sie würde mich für verrückt halten, also lass‘ ich es sein. Ich wüsste nicht einmal, '''was ich ihr erzählen sollte. Ich weiß doch selbst nicht, was passiert. '' '' '' ''-'' '' '' Mein bester Freund, Sam, versucht mich heute schon zum gefühlten 20. Mal anzurufen, hat mir 130 Nachrichten hinterlassen. Er ist kein Stalker. Ich denke, er ist einfach wirklich ein richtig guter Freund. Ich habe seit gut zwei Wochen mit niemandem mehr Kontakt gehabt. Selbst meine Mum stand gestern vor meiner Haustüre, aber ich konnte sie einfach nicht hinein lassen. Nur noch Cas und Crow bekommen meine Aufmerksamkeit. '' '' '' ''Als ich mich zu ihnen setze, um mit ihnen zu spielen, höre ich ein Klopfen an meiner Türe. Ich gehe zum Spion, um zu sehen, wer da ist, jedoch sehe ich niemanden. Also setze ich mich wieder zu meinen geliebten Kaninchen. Keine zwei Minuten später höre ich wieder dieses Klopfen. Ich gehe an den Spion. Niemand. Das Spielchen spielen hat jetzt ein Ende! '' '' Ich wage es, hinaus zu gehen. Ein Gefühl leitet mich in die Stadt, auch, wenn ich nicht weiß, wieso ich diesem Gefühl folge und lande inmitten der Menge der Bewohner, die ich eigentlich so gut kenne. Sie haben abnormal große Münder und ihre Augen sind so sehr geweitet, dass es nicht mehr menschlich wirkt. Sie erdrücken mich und schnüren mir den Hals zu. Ich kann nur noch schwer atmen. Ich versuche, zu entkommen und laufe in Richtung meiner Wohnung. '' '' '' ''Neben mir entdecke ich einen Spiegel. Denselben Spiegel, wie vor einigen Tagen. Ich erblicke Blutergüsse an meinen Armen, an meinen Beinen. Meine Schminke ist total verronnen und meine Augen sehen tiefer gefallen aus, als sie es letztens schon waren. Ich sehe auf meine Nase. Es ist eine kleine rosa-farbige Nase mit zwei kleinen Löchern zu sehen. Aus meinen Backen ragen lange, weiße Härchen heraus. Auf meinem Kopf sehe ich nicht nur die ungewaschenen, zerzausten, braunen Haare. Lange, runde Ohren wachsen mir aus meinem Kopf. Ich wirke ängstlich. Ich schaue in den Spiegel und will vor Angst wegrennen und mich verstecken. Wie… eine kleine Maus. '' '' '' ''Auf einmal spüre ich wieder diese Last. Diese schwere Last auf meinem Rücken, die mich so erdrückt. Es fühlt sich so an, als würde ein Wal auf mir sitzen. Es ist nur kein normaler Wal. Sein Mund brennt feuerrot. Ihm rinnt Blut zwischen seinen langen Barten heraus und ich merke, wie er mir mit diesen meine Haut komplett aufschneidet und singt mir lauthals ins Ohr. Es ist ein nervenbetörender Gesang und ich kann nicht anders, als mir die Ohren zuzuhalten. '' '' '' ''Plötzlich spüre ich einen tiefen Schmerz im Bereich meines Herzens. Es ist nicht nur in diesem Bereich. Der Stich geht mir direkt ins Herz. Der Schmerz ist unerträglich. Unerträglicher als alles zuvor. Eine Stimme meldet sich zu Wort: „Komm‘ Schatz, wir sollten nachhause gehen. Dir geht es nicht gut.“ Ich öffne die Augen und starre nach vorne. Es ist Vincent! „Vincent! Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?“ Ich laufe nach vorne und falle ihm in die Arme. '' '' '' '''-'' '' '' ''Vincent hat mir Schmerzmittel gegeben und mir gesagt, ich solle mich etwas ausruhen. '' '' '' ''Bevor ich komplett wegdrifte, höre ich ihn noch sagen, wie ich niemals jemandem von meinen Geschichten erzählen sollte, weil sie nicht echt sind und man mich sowieso nur auslachen würde. '' '' '' ''-'' Zwei Wochen ist es her, als Lucy an einer Überdosis Xanax starb. Ich weiß, es war nicht okay, sie mit Anrufen und Nachrichten zu bombardieren, aber ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht – berechtigt, wie sich nun herausgestellt hat. Heute planen wir ihre Beerdigung. „Sam, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Wir konnten ihr einfach nicht helfen. Ich denke, Vincent hatte sie zu sehr in der Hand.“ Diese Worte höre ich die letzten zwei Wochen von Lucys Mum so oft und selbst sie kann ihre Tränen nicht unterdrücken. Ich weiß, sie meint es nur gut, trotzdem hätte ich mehr machen müssen. Ich hätte für sie da sein sollen. Wir werden die von Lucy gemalten Bilder bei ihrer Beerdigung aufhängen. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was sie bedeuten und was sie damit meinte, aber ich kann es nur erahnen. Auf den Bildern ist vereinzelt zu sehen: '' '' Eine Katze auf Lucys Rücken Ein blutender Baum Ein Elefant auf Lucys Rücken Menschen, die etwas (oder Lucy?) auslachen Unsere Stadt mit Rasierklingen-Häusern und Laufknoten-Bäumen Eine blutende Gebärmutter '' ''Ein Wal auf Lucys Rücken und Ein Herz, durchstochen mit einer silbernen Klinge ' '' '' Lucys Mum meinte, dass die psychiatrische Abteilung der Polizei Informationen zu Lucys Selbstmord hatte, welche sie mir nach der Beerdigung offenbaren wird. Kategorie:Romantischer Horror Kategorie:Lang